


Christmas Dinner and Wicked Things

by Lilith888



Series: All the times they should have kissed [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: After the kiss, Book 1: Carry On, Christmas Dinner, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Daphne, Mentioned Mordelia, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pitch Manor (Simon Snow), Wicked fangs, Wicked things, bad boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: Simon has gone with Agatha and Penelope. And then he has come back. Baz doesn’t know what it means, doesn’t know how to act, and neither does Simon. But there is one thing that he is certain of. He wants this, he likes Baz, and wants this thing with him. He wants to be his bad boyfriend.So, after a Christmas dinner shared in Baz’s bedroom, he makes sure that Baz believes him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: All the times they should have kissed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. I want this

**POV SIMON**

He is wicked. His fangs are wicked. This all situation is. 

I have no idea how I have never realized that I didn’t really want to punch him or fight against him, but simply be closer to him as much as possible. Or maybe I wanted to fight him, but seeing him in those fucking pair of jeans, then dealing with the vampires, in the forest, in his bedroom (more than "seeing” him, kissing him, for a very long time) but mostly at dinner with his family, made me want to be with him, as closer as possible. I know, it seems ridiculous, why should I want to be with him because I had dinner with his family? Maybe because in only a couple of days I manage to see a totally different side of him, and him with his family is the best version of Baz. Well, not with ALL his family. But him with Daphne, Mordelia, and his little brother and sisters is something I would have never believe without seeing it. He is gentle, caring, tender and maybe a little embarrassed, but probably only because I witnessed all that. With his father is a totally different thing. It’s like he doesn’t want to see what and who Baz really is, and Baz seems so used to it that simply turns into a grey version of himself. It’s actually sad. 

“What are you looking at Snow?”. 

Fuck. Fuck. 

“Mm... nothing”. 

“You are staring at me”. 

“No, I’m not” I definitely was. I finished my food too quickly while he is eating incredibly slower not to show me his fangs. So, I lost myself in his sight, and in how different it is to look at him like this. He has stopped eating and is looking down at his plate “Please, eat. I wasn’t looking at that”. 

“Yeah, sure”. 

“No, for real! I was...”. 

“What?” he is now looking back at me, waiting for an answer. 

“I was looking at you in general”. 

He raises an eyebrow “Were you?”. 

“Finish your food, you haven’t eaten anything at dinner”. 

“I will if you tell me what you were looking at”. 

Fuck “I told you, just looking in general”. 

“Not good enough Snow”. 

“Ok, ok. But you eat”. He takes a bite and look at me, waiting for a better explanation “Fine, I was noticing how different you look”. 

“Different how? More like a vampire?”. 

“Actually, the exact opposite. You look more human than ever” he looks at me with a frown, but he hasn’t told me to shut up, yet “I realized that I probably liked... you even when we kept fighting, but now that I have seen you with your family...”. 

“Stop”. 

“Ok, but please, eat” he looks at me, and then at his plate, almost empty. He keeps eating never looking at me. He just eats. 

**POV BAZ**

What is he talking about? I want to know, but I am not sure that I would like what he is about to say. Simon Snow finding the ability of speaking is something really scaring. So, I keep eating, because I need a little moment to think, and I am hungry, and Snow wants me to, so, I eat. Once I have finished, I get up from where I was sitting next to him, I put the plates outside the door, and I get back, but this time I sit on the couch at the end of the bed. I need to put a little distance between the two of us. He is not looking at me, so, I bump his shoulder with my leg. 

“What were you saying?” I need to know. 

He turns to me, looking up. He looks incredible “Do you really want to know?” I simply nod and he takes a big breath “I was always so annoyed by the cold Baz, but also a little amazed by it. This version instead...it looks a lot more like it’s the true one, warmer, human, caring, passionate”. 

“I am not caring”. 

He laughs “Of course, you are. With Daphne, and your brothers. And with me”. 

“You are delusional”. 

“I came back for this version. For the whole package actually”. 

“Yes, because you are an idiot”. 

He turns to look at me, and I can see the decision of something big taking ground in his eyes. He kneels between my legs, taking my hands in his and looks at me with the same strength he uses when he fights “I mean it. What I said now and before”. 

“Snow, you are being emotional” and you are getting me emotional. I can’t allow myself to be. 

“I am. I want this, you, the whole package. I can be oblivious but once I get something, I don’t let it go easily. I won’t let you go. Cold bastard and caring brother, manipulator and passionate, human and vampire”. 

“I am a mage” what a stupid reply. He laughs at it, of course he does. 

“Yeah, that too”. 

“Snow, you are being ridiculous, there is no need to...”. 

“I think there is. I saw what missing your mother’s visit did to you...” I try to get up at this, I don’t want to hear where he is going with these words, but he stops me and took my face in his hands. He is so close “Listen to me” he whispers, so incredibly close. “I saw how much you hurt, and I know that me leaving earlier did something similar to you. And I think that you father doesn’t get you, he probably can’t see how incredible you truly are. But I do. I always saw you, not all of you, only what you showed me, but I was obsessed with it. And now that I saw something more, I am even more obsessed. I want everything I have seen, and want to know what you are still keeping from me”. 

I should leave, now that I still have the chance to do it. But it’s already too late. It always was for me with Snow. But can I possibly turn the pining of a lifetime in an actual relationship? Until yesterday I never let myself even think about the possibility. Well, I did actually, but only once, the night he told me he would help me finding my mother’s killer. And now we are kissing, he spends Christmas with my family, and he is promising something to me I desperately want to take. 

“Baz?”. 

I haven’t said anything, or done anything in what? A minute? More? “Simon” is the only thing a manage to say. But maybe it’s enough. 


	2. I didn't expect this

** POV SIMON **

I kiss him. Because I want to, but mostly because he looks in trouble. It’s my fault, but I can’t feel sorry for it. His lost look is even more adorable than all the others I have seen since now. So, I kiss him, but it’s a very awkward position, so I try to get up but he doesn’t let me go. It’s a good sign, right? I try to sit next to him, but he loses his balance and I land over him on the couch.

“Fuck, I’m sorry” I try to get up, or sit but he holds me by my shoulders.

“Don’t” he holds me, a hand on my shoulder, the other on my back. And I realise something. I told him I want to be his boyfriend. And boyfriends do stuff. And all of the sudden I am more worried of him wanting this than telling me to fuck off. I start breathing very hard, like I can’t get enough oxygen. Fuck.

“I... I need to get up” and he lets me. I sit close to him, very close, just not spread over him, and I already breathe better.

“Are you ok?” he lightly touches my back but I almost jump at the contact.

“I’m sorry, just...” I take his hand and hold it on my thigh “I didn’t expect it”.

“What you didn’t expect?”.

I gesture to the couch “All this”.

“You came back telling me you wanted to be my bad boyfriend. And we spent all the day kissing. What’s different?”.

“I don’t know” or maybe I do.

“Simon” and I am ready for him telling me I am insane “Can I touch your back?”.

I turn to look at him, he is holding up the hand not in mine so I can see it. Can he touch me? I am hesitant but I nod and when he slowly touches between my shoulders, drawing circles, I don’t mind it. I can actually breathe better “This is good”.

“I think you simply don’t like being taken aback”.

“Maybe but... I don’t think it’s only that”.

“Then what?”.

“I know I came here all sure and confident but... I didn’t think about... next”.

“Next?”.

“The couch” he seems even more confused “Me... lying over you”.

“Oh”.

** POV BAZ **

“Oh” Really? Is this all I manage to say? Oh?

“I’m sorry I am an idiot...” he starts muttering.

“No, no, stop. It’s ok” and it is but it’s also not. I have thought about next. Before today like it was a prohibited dream, but after our first kiss the possibilities of what we could do have haunted me. Kissing him, watching him, touching him. Getting him naked. The sex. Me having sex for the first time, with Snow. “We can take it slow” and I mean it, it will kill me, but it’s worth it.

“Ok” but then he does something really against it. Like putting our joined hands on my thigh “Snow, you don’t have to...”

“I don’t want to... freak out. But I don’t want to stop, either. Does this make sense?”.

Absolutely not, but of course I answer otherwise “Maybe, show me what you mean” and I think it is the right answer, even if I don’t know why because he starts kissing me. And not in a slow way. He is pushing me against the back of the couch, our hands slowly reaching my side. He touches the few inches of bare skin, just over the hem of my trousers and it’s wonderful. It’s so embarrassing that all I need to feel pleasure is this.

“Is this ok?” he asks me.

“It’s perfect” and I kiss him, squeezing his hand.

“I don’t know what to do” he whispers on my lips.

I look at him, at his messy hair, his blushing skin, and there is only one correct answer “You can do whatever you want. Because I want everything”.

His breath starts racing again and he stands up, leaving me alone on the couch. I can’t look at him, so I stare at our still joined hands. Maybe I should let him go. “Come” just one word and he pulls me up.

“Where?” he doesn’t answer, but he simply gets around the couch and sits on my bed. He looks at me, waiting for my next move “What do you want me to do?”.

“Sit here with me” and I do “and kiss me”. The moment I do, he pushes me on the bed. But when I put my hands around him to get him closer, he freezes again. “Sorry, just” he takes my hands in his, kisses them and put my arms over my head.

“Do you want me to stay like this?” he watches me, really  thinking about my question.

“Yes, but... on your pillows. I want you to be comfortable” this makes me laugh, but I crawl until I am with my head on my pillow and my hands are holding my bed’s headboard.

“Is this ok?”.

“You are perfect” and the moment of hilarity is soon gone. The way he is looking at me makes me feel exposed. It’s frightening and also so arousing.

“Come here Snow” and he does. He slowly approaches me but, once he is on my side, he kisses me deeply and I have to hold myself not to touch him. His hands are caressing me, my side, my arms, my face. He reaches for my shirt and slowly unbuttons it. Button after button, my chest is exposed to him. That’s when he stops kissing me to look.

“You are perfect”.

“You already said that” what a stupid answer.

“Because, there is nothing else to say” and he lowers to kiss my abdomen.

“Snow” fuck, it’s so much and yet not enough. He takes his shirt away from the head, so we are bare skin against bare skin while we are kissing. I will never have enough of kissing Simon Snow. 

He takes my right hand and puts it on his chest “Keep it here, please”. And he sits on my lap, making both of us moan in pleasure. He starts moving, really slowly and I fight against losing myself in what he is making me feel, because the sight of him, sitting on me, moving his hips... I don’t want to lose any of this. He lowers himself, always touching me, but his hand starts stroking my skin, my side, my hip and finally my arse. He uses his strength to lift my hips and get more friction. He quickens his peace, murmuring my name, kissing me, moaning in my neck. I know that I am being obscene just as much as him, and I couldn’t care less. I feel his hands on me gripping harder and that’s enough or me to come, just a few seconds before him. He keeps moving for a little, just before letting me fully lay on the bed and kissing my abdomen. “Was  it ok?”.

And I laugh, fully, shaking. I am very sensitive and a shiver runs through me “Are you serious? It was... wow”.

“Really?”.

I nod “Can I touch you?”.

He nods, suddenly nervous. I simply run my fingers on his neck, his chest and his abdomen. He stops me, taking my hand in his “Sorry, I...”.

“Shhh, it’s ok. It’s more than ok”.


End file.
